1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve which is generally elongated and is mounted in a mounting hole formed through a plate-shaped member and a sealing structure for such a valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional valve 1 of the type described above. The valve 1 includes a generally annular flange 2 formed on a proximal end thereof. A grommet 3A is provided on a circumferential portion of the flange 2. The valve 1 is inserted through a mounting hole 4A formed in a steel plate 4, for example. Another grommet 3B and an annular fitting 5 are fitted with a part of the valve 1 having passed through the mounting hole 4A, in turn. The fitting 5 is brought into thread engagement with an outer thread of the valve 1 so that the valve is fixed in position with the steel plate 4 being held between the flange 2 and the fitting 5.
In the above-described conventional valve 1, however, the grommets 3A and 3B are held between the flange 2 and the fitting 5 as well as the steel plate 4. Elastic deformation of each grommet renders the valve unstable. This entails a problem.